Episode 8038 (11th January 2013)
Plot Nick's shell-shocked at Kylie's news. He promises they'll discuss it later after the wedding. Kylie feels sick with worry. While Carla and Michelle are out meeting a client, Rob rifles through their office drawers. In tears, Mary tells Lewis that she's burnt the salmon and ruined the wedding breakfast. At that moment, Roy arrives at the rescue. Mary's thrilled to see him. Lloyd confronts Jenna with Sophie's version of events. Jenna denies kissing Sophie back and hotly refutes Lloyd's suggestion that she might be gay. Carla and Michelle return from a wasted meeting with a client to discover that Rob's been through their files. Carla's furious. Sunita confronts Karl about his night on Stella's sofa. She's surprised when he readily admits to his lie and tells her that he knows she deleted Stella's text all those months ago and lured him into her honey trap. The wedding guests arrive back at the bistro. Nick and Leanne arrive to cheers and congratulations. Leanne makes a touching speech and raises a toast to Nick. At the reception, Nick takes Kylie to one side and implores her to have an abortion, telling her that they can't run the risk of the baby being his and not David's. Leanne notices Nick's uptight but he assures her that it's simply the strain of the last few days. Leanne's sympathetic. Roy flounces out of the bistro kitchen declaring that he can't work with Mary. She watches him go, devastated. Gail avoids the wedding and sits in the Rovers, upset and alone. Carla marks Rob's card and tells him that she knows he's been rifling through her office. Karl tells Sunita that he never loved her and never respected her and his only mistake was to fall into her trap. He packs his things and leaves. Sunita's heartbroken. Eva finds Kylie sobbing outside. Kylie confides in Eva that she's pregnant but makes her swear not to tell anybody. As Nick and Leanne prepare to leave for their honeymoon, Kylie quietly promises Nick that she will have an abortion. Nick's relieved as he and Leanne set off for Paris. Cast Regular cast *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie's one-night stand begs her to have an abortion; Karl confronts Sunita about deleting his text from Stella months ago; and Leanne and Nick's relationship takes another twist. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,030,000 viewers (8th place). Notable dialogue Mary Taylor (to Roy Cropper): "It was only a Mascarpone. We mustn't let a french tart come between us!" Category:2013 episodes